


Catfish

by StarryNighty



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), mission Impossible Fallout - Fandom
Genre: Bound, Breeding, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Somnophilia, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Warning: 18+, purposeful misleading, stalking, slight breeding kink, non-consensual sex,  Somnophilia, use of restraints. Proceed with caution!
Relationships: August Walker/Black Reader, August Walker/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

Did August care that most of the man’s face was now on the back of his hand and spread across his thick knuckles?

_Nope._

It was a job. He got the information required a half hour ago. 

Doing more damage than what was necessary was _his_ pleasure. 

August hit him again, a shot to the body this time, and thought about the repercussions later. The agency would most likely sanction him again over this. He didn’t care. Not like it hadn’t happened before. After all, he was a replaceable cog in the movement of governments. 

The man slumped back down near a stack of boxes. August stepped back, dug in his bag and began the process of cleaning his hands and changing his shirt. The man gargled and moaned while August put on his coat. He glanced around the stockroom for any more traces of his presences and picked up his thick leather bag. 

August always enjoyed the smell of coffee and books. Too bad the owner was a crony for a multibillion dollar crook. Now when he walked from the back, down an isle, he ignored the comfort bound literature could provide. He loved the written word, provided it imparted new ideas of course. Stagnation was the downfall of most. Like society, the rich and the poor, and how much more interesting it would be if there was an interruption of the norm.

He kept striding through the store, with thoughts of chaos being wrought upon the world when someone collided with him from around the edge of the shelf.

He barely moved, not even dropping his bag. But she, he glanced down, a few books smacked the ground. 

“I’m so sorry--I should have had my eyes up…” you mumbled. 

August wasn’t bothered by it. But he could see you were. So as any normal person, he bent down and began to help you retrieve the things you picked out along with the contents of your bag. 

“Again -” you glanced up at him but quickly stared back at the pile. “I’m sorry. Oh, no you don’t have to help-”

“Nonsense.”

His voice cut through the thread of apologies fast. What lingered behind was an energy August had all but forgotten. _Kindness_.

While you scooted back behind you for a few stray papers, August quickly grabbed a book off the nearby shelf, he saw a piece of mail with most likely your name and address on it. Before you turned back his direction he placed the book over the envelope addressed to you and held it close to his chest. 

August stayed low while you stood. His eyes moved over your figure, how you methodically reshuffled the papers in your hands. 

“See, no harm done.” August uttered. Finally you looked down at him, and when you did he decided to stand up to his full height. Changes in how you perceived him were subtle, but he picked up how, even in this moment, you were taking him in too like he had done you.

“Yes.” you said softly, and a gentle smile spread across your face. 

It was genuine. An involuntary act brought on by the proximity of another. A true sign, August thought, that you were no workhorse, or accomplice to the mite in the back storage room. 

August tapped the top of the book in your hand, “Well, have a nice day.” he said. 

And as he walked away, he pulled the book away and stared at your name on the envelope. He put it in his jacket pocket and stuck the book on a shelf on his way out. 

“What an interesting girl.” he whispered.

* * *

_Special activities._

The toggled hoovered the words. What a world, you thought as the consideration ran through your mind. In order to get help, you had to bend a knee, or two to get the help needed. 

The largest food pantry in your county was in dire states. And connecting with other nonprofit organizations, whether you liked it or not, would help the government grant your organization more funding. 

You clicked it. Soon your computer screen was filled with opportunities to fulfill the sufficient quota. And while most appeared dutiful, your eyes landed on Teacher’s for Students. A quick read through provided they too needed help with getting fresh food to their children. You selected this one, which led you to the profile picture of a frumpy teacher by the name of Thomas Mayfield. Within a few minutes you shot off a few words that you would like to combine efforts, you gave your email, and cell phone number before you pushed send. 

And when you walked away from the computer, while pouring yourself a glass of whatever alcohol in your cabinet, your phone dinged. 

Maybe it was friends, it was close to the holidays after all and they’d been at you to come see them. 

You thumbed through the apps, selected your message and found an entirely new number had sent it.

> **Hello, Thomas Mayfield here. I received your email. Hoping to continue the conversation here, if that is alright?**

* * *

August tried not to imagine what the agent would look like with his insides turned out as he continued to reprimand August’s decisions a few months back. 

So what that the bookshop informant had eventually died. They had worked the case with the information August provided. But that success fell on deaf ears, and blind eyes to the stone cold bureaucracy that was the United States government. 

Their idea of a dressing down was three months off in the form of a suspension. But for August, it was a welcomed vacation. 

August left the building with a pep in his step. Phone in hand, he opened his messages and saw that you had indeed text back.

Amused by parading as a high school teacher a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. It seemed to work, so no harm done really, he was a great listener and you loved to chat. He indulged your seemingly private thoughts, little snippets for certain, but he could tell you wanted to open up so much more. Like he gathered you loved the only freeing thing you could do while providing the food bank. Your inclination for baking and feeding people through your adoration of giving. So much more kind and generous than he could ever be in that capacity, fascinating. And over the last month or so of mutual exchanges, a more hopeful interaction seemed just around the corner. 

So he threw out the request first. 

> **Want to meet for coffee? We can exchange ideas more fluidly.**

And now, your answer waited for him.

> **Absolutely! How about on Friday at Dolly’s Brew?**

August sent over a yes, along with the appropriate emoji symbol, a winking yellow face. He stopped off in a nearby alley as he closed the app and opened an entirely new one.

He leaned against the bricks as the software unfolded, a live video feed of your bedroom. August checked his watch, it was 10AM where you lived. 

“Right on time.” he mumbled as suddenly you entered the view. 

You were completely naked. Skin still wet from the shower August greedily took in the shape of your body. What might have been a mechanical response, perhaps it still was in many ways, but quickly assessed your more pleasure intense areas...along with the pain. _How much suffering could a woman like you take in order to be free of your rigid, orderly life?_

“I’ll find out soon, won’t I, cookie.”

* * *

Thomas seemed to be the type to be on time. He was a teacher after all. A profession that relied upon routine. 

Regardless, he was late, and worse he never showed up. 

Your messages went unread, unseen after an hour. You tried to call for the first time in so many weeks, no answer either.

You thought it through. Maybe he didn’t want to meet with you. Perhaps, he was embarrassed by how you might see him. And to be honest you were nervous too, but thought it was entirely unfair that he put out the request first and here you were, left waiting.

So you paid for your coffee, the slice of cake you ate and gathered your things. As you stepped out of the shop, you glanced out onto the dark parking lot. Before you even set foot off the sidewalk you pulled the phone out of your jacket pocket to check it again. Maybe some unforeseen circumstance had occurred within the last five minutes that enabled you to receive texts.

Nothing.

You sighed as both anger and disappointment surged. A little sadness too crept up, you had blabbed so much about your life to this stranger that maybe you had scared him off. You were in your thoughts, tugging about between being pissed off and the most pitiful person on the planet when you heard your name. 

Halfway to your vehicle, in the space between tall fluorescent lights, you heard it again. Though to your horror it was much closer. 

“Sorry.” he said. 

Near your vehicle a man appeared from the other side of another, larger SUV. He began to approach and while talking with every step. “I wasn’t sure if you would agree or not.”

His hand appeared from his jacket pocket, waved it in the direction of the coffee shop. “I wouldn’t want to make a scene.”

“Thomas?” you asked. 

From what little light there was the man began to come into focus. This person looked nothing like his profile picture. In fact, the barrel chest, broad frame made for stuff straight out of the crime documentaries you avoided watching. In the early night, a stranger who effectively catfished you, made it all appear even more menacing. 

The man gauged your stance, stiff, on guard and primed to flee.

“Don’t run.” 

And you did just that. But he caught up with you fast. A few feet from your vehicle, scrambling over the grey pavement, your arms were being held back. How and when he binded them you weren’t sure. It happened quickly and within a minute he had your back against his chest, a thick arm bared across your chest he walked you toward the car.

“I don’t know what this is--people will be looking for me!” you hissed.

“No they won’t.” 

He walked past your car and onto the SUV. “You’ve lived your life in a bubble, like me. No-one will miss you, no one will look for you.”

He held his arm around your neck as your eyes swept the parking lot for a stray person. Zero people. But on instinct at the trunk began to open, you screamed out which didn’t last long anyway by the man cupping his hand over your mouth. 

“No one cares but _me_ , cookie.” he said. You could hear the sound of plastic, or hard cloth rattling together from somewhere within the back. 

Something thin plunged into the side of your neck, you struggled for a few seconds until your knees began to give way. The man held you within his arms and guided you back to lay on the floor of the trunk. 

“My name is August, and I’m going to take care of you. I’ll teach you how to live a freer life.”

Your head bobbed side to side until your eyes lingered on his features. He rubbed your cheek, and leaned down to you. “I’m going to keep you.”

August’s face rose a few inches above your own. “Do you hear me?” he whispered.

“It’ll hurt at first. You might even ask to die. But I won’t let you.”

You tried to speak but your mind began to fold in on itself by pulling you toward a dreamless sleep. He placed a hand on the side of your head keeping you from turning away from him. 

“You’ll be so much happier for it in the end.”

August didn’t hesitate to press his lips against yours. He’ll have to curb the new found enthusiasm currently causing his cock to grow hard, _later_. 

_Maybe..._

He grabbed your chin, pulled your mouth a bit apart and stuck his tongue inside your unresponsive mouth. “A mother to my strong children. The new world will need them won’t they?” he whispered again. 

He stopped himself from lifting your shirt. August rose up, he had to have you soon, he stepped back, shut the trunk and decided that abandoned factory down the street was looking better every second.

* * *

A better man might have had second thoughts. August didn’t consider it much, the world was what it made him to be. An instrument for action, good or evil, he hardly dwelled on the events, just the consequences. Like he was now.

August parked far behind the giant, crumbling brick and mortar factory. He drove up close to a clump of trees and turned the engine off. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath attempting to steady his heartbeat. 

He _has_ you now. He has _you_ now.

He slipped out of the driver side seat, shuffled off his jacket and threw it back in. A tad methodical, August counted the minute down in his head it took to open the passenger door, fold down the back seats and push them forward to make more room in the trunk. 

You were out cold and still bound. He got to his knees, easily pulled on your legs bringing you further into the cab and began to take off your shoes, which slipped off. He unbuttoned your slacks, pulled them and your panties down and away from your body. And then he sat back. From above he clicked on the back light and stared down at the woman who would be his forever.

Legs splayed open, August dove face first right between your folds. You didn’t move, but in his mind he imagined the sounds you would make with his tongue shoved up inside. Just like he had dreamed, you were salty, sweet, smelled of a woman in her prime and it made him rock hard. 

He pulled back, still staring down at the glistening slick between your legs he pushed down his own pants, his thick, long cock sprung forward from out the top of his boxer briefs. For a second his breath hitched when the cool air hit the tip of his weepy cock. 

He shoved his pants and underwear down more to his shins and spread his body on top of yours. He laid his wide hips in the warm spot between your legs. With a steady hand gripped around his girth he angled his hips and pushed forward. 

He barely fit. August rested his forehead against yours and continued to force his way in. Delicate at first he prodded sinking deeper inside of you each time. 

The feeling, the sensation of you wrapping around him had his face gliding across yours while he got lost in the invasion of your body. 

_His_ body, now, he thought.

His balls tapped against your labia and he knew he had hit rock bottom. August broke into moan, the little bit of intimacy he would allow, and he let himself revel. He huddle in around your shoulders, hunched over more, spread his knees and started to fuck your hole harder.

 _You needed this_. 

His mind was beginning to catch on to the wave of his desire. 

_You needed to be taught that your body was no longer your own._

August pulled his face up right above yours. He imagined your face wet, tears pouring from your eyes.

He suddenly gasped out, “You’ll cry for me next time, won’t you cookie?” 

With that thought alone August came, each spurt marked by a deep growl in his throat. 

Still hard inside you, he rested his head on yours once again. “I --” he licked his lips, swallowed at the dry patch at the back of his throat. 

“I have a house for us, cookie.” he breathed, “I know you so well by now,” and rubbed his sweaty forehead against your temple. 

August’s hands drifted to the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your bra. 

“Second lesson starts when you’re awake,” he assured your sleeping form.

He jerked down the fabric around your breasts. “But for now, I think I’ll indulge in you, just a bit longer.”


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18+, non-consensual sex, kidnapping, forced intimacy, dubious consent, gagging. August is pretty rough in this so please proceed with caution!
> 
> A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this little story, I love ya! And to @agniavateira for bombing me with a certain dirty gif. >:D

Your eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Smooth, white - not like the brown boards of your apartment.

“Good morning, Cookie.”

That voice. Your eyes struck upon the figure coming into view. _Thomas?_ You pulled hard on the bindings holding your wrists behind your back. Your legs, restricted by a thready, scratchy rope at your naked ankles. _What was his name?_ You tried to yell, but the gag stuffed into your mouth made your voice mote. _August!_

“Struggle. Bash about like a fish.” 

He stood towering above you from the cold bare floor. 

“All of this energy could be used,” August paused, his eyes glided from you up to some distant focal point. “..for something worthwhile.”

Suddenly he was looking at you again. Dark eyes roaming, his lips hovering over the words that you could tell were forming in his mind as he spoke. 

“You will thank me when this is over.” August managed a grin through the stubby beard and thick mustache. “You will won’t you?” he asked

He bent down to you, forcing you to draw back, but it was no good. He ripped the tape off your face and jerked the rag out of your mouth. 

You immediately screamed. Not wasting a second, August slapped you across the face hard enough to see streaking stars behind your eyelids.

“That wasn’t an answer.” 

Your eyes began to water. “You’re insane..”

August stared back at you. “It would appear that way wouldn’t it? But trust me it’s better that you’re here - with me, than out there - with _them_.”

“I want to leave.” you voice shook. You swallowed back tears. “Let me go!” you shouted. You twisted again against the bindings. “You’re insane!” you bellowed.

August released your ankles. It made no difference, if anything the action helped him by the motion of your kicking, and clumsy attempts at running as he pulled you from the floor by your upper body and neck. 

The room was darkened, it appeared large, like some sort of basement lit by one harsh light in the far corner somewhere behind you. But when your eyes landed on it, and then widened as he pulled you closer caused you to jerk back against him. 

“You have an independent spirit.” said August while continuing to drag you.

“That’s a great quality, our children will inherit it, but for now...you have to be brought down a bit.”

He forced you down, belly first, on to the chilly plastic dentist chair. Sturdy no doubt, because despite your struggling, August straddled your ass as he wrestled with your bindings. Cuffs, one by one he connected them to the left and right to hooks below the arm rests. He slid off your body, strapped your upper thighs and ankles to the straps hanging off the sides of the chair. 

From near your head, August’s hand disappeared behind the top of the chair. Whatever he pushed it caused the lower half of the chair to fall, forcing your legs to drop right along with it. Spreading you wide and bent over at the waist you were exposed. 

Worst yet, August hung what looked like a short phallus shaped prong attached to a strap. He grabbed the top of your head while he shoved the hard plastic into your mouth, it moved over your tongue and the tip sat over the gag reflex at the back of your throat. Gagging hard he secured it around your head tightly. 

“Not so vocal now?”

August moved behind you, the softness of the cotton shirt brushed against the bare skin of your back as he whispered into your ear.

“It’s the fear, the confusion that’s allowing you to shut down. But don’t worry...I won’t let that continue.”

Your arms were pulled and stretched far from your body. Not that you could really appreciate the pain currently forming in your shoulder blades, or the burning in your hamstrings from the stressed arch of your back. You stared at the raised head of the chair, shiny, and yet dull, August’s black shadow passed over it.

The shadow moved more, his arms above his head and then his shirt landed near your head and over one of the arm rests of the chair. 

“Slow your breathing down.” he instructed. “Don’t want you passing out so fast.”

You didn’t listen, instead his voice only made your heart pound harder, any breath you took became shortened.

The jingle of his belt had you once again jerking against the restraints while retching on a ‘ _no_ ’.

“Shush.”

His boots and shoes landed on the floor just off from your peripheral. 

“This is good for you, cookie.” August’s hand brushed the top of your head as he walked around to your side. Calloused fingers drug down your temple until he held your chin forcing you to look up at him.

Bare chested, wide and glistening damp skin, you didn’t dare to look further at the motions of his other hand. 

“You’ll scream and that’s okay. Just know this is for your own good.”

You bursted out with tears and soft mumbles that weren’t entirely coherent. 

“I love you.” said August before he released your face before disappearing behind you.

A splash of something cold and sticky on the edge of your tight asshole made you jump. August chuckled lightly while grabbing a whole handful of your left cheek. “You’ll be doing a lot more of that pretty soon.” he laughed softly. 

“Don’t!” you managed a quick word around the gag as August’s left hand thumped palm side down on the plastic just under your armpit. You wiggled some more, attempted to squirm your ass away as something hot and thick began to press against your ring. 

“Don’t!” you shrieked this time around it, high and loud but it broke against the back of your throat as August sunk in further. 

He rocked his hips in fast to your ass. Buried his cock balls deep before you could let off another round of yelps. He didn’t pause, didn’t allow you to adjust to his girth and length before he started thumping hard against you. 

“Breathe.” he grunted down to you. 

Suddenly you took a deep strangled breath as the pain of stretching took over. August pressed his wide chest on top of your shaking torso, his hands grabbed your tits while he leaned in close to your ear.

“This ass belongs to me now.” 

August pressed in harder forcing you to bare his weight along the taut aching muscles of your arms. Your desperate, choked peas did nothing to soften his jabs. His moist skin slapped against yours, thump after hit, while knocking the breath out of your lungs with each blow. 

It felt like hours. Maybe it was. He would change positions from hovering above you to wrapping his thick arms around your neck while he plunged harder and faster into your asshole. Either way you were promised to be present and so you were. And every time you appeared to escape by zoning out August would slap your face, knocking you out of it and back into the agony he dragged you into. 

By the time he came you felt a whole new level of pain. A type of soreness that felt like it would last for days. But also, while your limbs fell limp as he released your arms from their tethers, the pain allowed for numbness to take over. You welcomed it. 

August gently removed the gag. With care he then unstrapped your legs and ankles and you nearly slunk down to the floor but he was there to catch you. He held you around the waist, pulled you in close to his body as he walked you out of the room. The back of your head flopped against his chest and arm as you stared forward. 

Blurry eyes tried to take in the details of stairs he directed you up to the next floor. Past what looked like a dining room and yet again up another set of stairs. The first door to the right August opened it, still holding you against him and directed you toward another room. He clicked the light on revealing a clean and simple bathroom complete with a shower. 

You didn’t know he was capable of being gentle and did so as he helped you inside the bathtub. And while he joined you under the shower of hot water, August washed you thoroughly and did not force any more intimacy even when he rubbed his fingers through your folds. 

He even dried you off as you stood there staring at the white tile wall behind him. August didn’t speak either, the fear was still there for certain, but his quiet strength loomed over every moment near him. 

Near the bed, August wrapped an arm around your shoulders as he forced you to sit on top of the fluffy comforter. He pulled you close to him as he scooted deeper into the bed. And he laid behind you, his head propped up with a hand, the other caressed from your shoulder to elbow softly. 

He wants to tell you the reasons behind his actions, but he doesn’t and instead offers praise.

“You were good for me down there, cookie.” he said quietly, still rubbing the skin of your arm, though this time he paused and used his thumb. 

The gentleness of his voice makes your heart break. “Let me go.” you said as fresh tears start to flow.

“I won’t.”

You cry harder, hiccupping through each wave of sadness. He continues to stroke your arm, he nestles in closer until finally he wraps his arm completely around you.

“There’s no use in trying to escape either.”

You whimper as you try to speak, remembering his words from before. “Why because no one wants me?” 

His dark beard pokes, and brushes against your cheek as he presses in more. “I want you.”

“ _I_ don’t want you.” 

August’s hand snakes up to your chin, he forces you to turn your head toward him. Within inches, the heat of his eyes radiates down to you engulfing your skin into a sinful blaze across your skin. Thick curly loops hang over the side of his brow shadowing half his face, but his intentions are clear, you are his. 

“But you will.” said August. “My pretty girl..”

He dips in, presses his lips against yours and for a few forgetful seconds you kiss him back. And when you remember _who_ he is, _what_ he has done you turn away as he peppers your face with pecks. 

And before you know it he was wedged between your legs, the tip of his cock brushing against the soaked lips of your cunt. 

“I’ll make you happy..” he whispers while pushing inside of you as your legs spread further apart. “I’ll give you purpose.” 

Tears course from the corner of your eyes. He thumbs at one thick stream and sucks the salty liquid off the pad of his thumb before crushing your lips with his. Taking you, just as rough, he appears to only have one speed when it comes to you. Short strokes, thick, pillaging and hammering until all you can feel is the constant stretch from within. 

For the first time since he took you August says your name. He holds your head in his hands as yours push at his shoulders. Strained and breathy he manages to moan out your name again. 

August thumped against you and dove in deeper. Eyes open, staring down at you his hands moved from your head and wrapped around your shoulders, engulfing your body with his and pinning you underneath him. 

He will never forget how you were before he met you. So insecure, alone, miserable without him. Prodding deep inside you, August’s mind unfolds your future behind his lids. The children he will give you, the shapes of their eyes - like their mother. He ruts into you harder, more primal this time intent on fulfilling his promise. 

“I’ll always love you, cookie,” he murmured between quick fluid strokes.

“And I’ll never let you go.”


End file.
